


Party at the Barn

by samagalxd



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, NSFW, lapidot - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 16:04:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16705540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samagalxd/pseuds/samagalxd
Summary: This is my first time writing anything like this so I hope it's not total trash and you like it! :)





	Party at the Barn

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing anything like this so I hope it's not total trash and you like it! :)

Tidying for a dinner party and movie night, Lapis had kept herself busy for most of the day. When Steven’s Uncle Andy left, he left a lot of his old junk just laying around the barn. Old airplane equipment/ scrap-metal, clothes, furniture, tools, paint cans, you name it. Lapis never really took the time to look through it. Nothing seemed to be there of probable interest, let alone intrigue. In fact, she spent most of her time watching TV, napping and talking with Peridot.

While she was cleaning, she came across an old looking chest in the midst of decaying dressers and armoires. Attached to the outside of the chest there was a small, blue-velvet bag with an intricate lace design. Curious, she tried to open the chest, however, it was locked. She took a hold of the blue bag and tried to feel if there was a key inside of it, but sadly, nothing. Curiosity ever increasing, she went outside to look for Peridot.

“Peri?!” She called, after stepping a few meters beyond the barn. She heard footsteps coming from a running start almost immediately. There Peridot came from the bushes with a huge grin on her face and a basket full of freshly picked and ripe strawberries in a basket. “Hey Lapis! You called?” She said enthusiastically. 

“Yeah um, I could use some help with something really quick if that’s alright.”

“Of course! But hold on a second look at all of these red fruits I found in the bushes! They taste amazing, they’ll be great for the party tonight. Want one?”

Lapis knew the name of these tiny fruits from a gardening book she and Peridot had found a few weeks back. She had never actually tried one though. She plucked one from the basket and took a bite. It was bittersweet, at first it made her face pucker slightly but the expression soon changed into a smile. “Wow. Good.” Lapis said, a little uninterested due to the chest incidence inside.

Peridot’s expression changed a bit at her monotonous tone. “So, what’d you need?”

“Oh right, follow me.”

Lapis lead Peridot into the corner of the barn where the locked chest lay. “This is it, there’s a locked chest and I don’t know where the key is. Think you could open it?” She asked.

Peridot cracked her knuckles and snickered under her breath. She said in a voice imitating Lapis, “Think you can open it?” Then in her normal voice, “Well DUH.”

Her face wore a concentrated expression as she thrust her arms out in front of her. The chest shook a little bit before the hinges unhinged and flew off the box. Lapis jumped back with a startled yelp, bumping into Peridot. Peridot lost concentration and the chest no longer shook. 

“Sorry.” Lapis stuttered. 

“That’s alright, so what’s in it?”

They both took a slight peek over the edge of the chest. All Lapis could see was a pile of blankets. Peridot’s expression turned giddy. “Oh this is perfect for the party! We can make a fort with these blankets!” Lapis giggled under her breath at the suggestion. 

“I’ll start making the fort after I finish cleaning. You should call the gems and make sure they bring blankets and pillows of their own; As well as more food. Strawberries can only last us so long.”

“Gotcha.” Peridot did a one-eighty turn, “Do you know where I left my tablet?” She asked.

“It should be in the trunk of the truck at the barn's front.”

Peridot then ran outside, leaving Lapis still in the barn. Lapis sighed sadly, bending down to take the blankets out of the box. As she took them out, she noticed something at the bottom of the chest. Several magazine and VHS tapes were littered among the bottom. Intrigued, Lapis looked at the contents within the chest to find an onslaught of provocatively posed females as well as close-ups of their genitals strewn throughout the pages. Lapis’ face flushed a dark blue while flipping through the magazines. 

Most of the pages were females in sexy and feminine costumes holding their cleavage or bending over in a suggestive way. Occasionally there were pictures that left little to nothing to the imagination. Lapis lingered on these images longer than the rest. She took note of the other objects within the chest. She presumed that the VHS tapes worked the same as the Camp Pining Hearts tapes and became slightly more curious as to the contents within them. She took a few in her arms and closed the chest behind her. Lapis summoned her wings and flew to the top floor of the barn where the TV lay. She eagerly put the VHS in the tape player and turned on the TV. She fiddled with her hands in her lap as she waited for it to load. Lapis didn’t know why she was so nervous, she had never seen anything like this before. 

Whoever use the tape last must've not rewinded it because a female in her twenties was mid-moaning when it loaded. The sound only loaded few seconds after the footage began to play, it almost blew out the sound of the speakers with the sound of the larger girls moans. It then cut to a close-up shot of her face as she began to start squirting profusely. Lapis freaked out at the images and rushed to the TV to turn down the volume. When she couldn’t find the remote, she decided to turn off the TV entirely and eject the VHS from the tape player. She was aroused, to say the least. She knew what it was like to feel aroused but didn’t know it well enough to understand the sudden cold feeling in her underwear.

Flustered beyond her own belief she sat down on the wooden floor. Just then she heard Peridot walk inside the barn. 

Thank goodness Peri didn’t come in earlier. Lapis thought, that would’ve been super embarrassing. 

“Ok so, I called Steven and the gems to inform them of our need for party supplies. They said they would arrive at six with all the stuff we’d need.” Peridot said perkily, obviously satisfied with herself.

“What time is it now?” Lapis asked.

“Just about five. Plenty of time left to get that fort ready, have you started?”

Lapis gulped quietly. “Not quite, I just was...scoping out an area to set up in.” That sounds normal enough, Lapis thought.

“Ah ok, I think where you are right now would be perfect! With the TV there we could wrap the blankets and sheets on the beams above it.”

“Okay, that sounds good.” Lapis said, still a bit shaky, she extended her wings and glided down to the ground floor where Peridot was standing. Peridot took a hold of the blankets scattered around the chest and hugged them tight to her chest. Lapis scooped up Peridot in her arms to take her to the top floor of the barn. Lapis couldn’t help notice how warm Peridot’s skin was after standing in the sun. It was like holding a little ball of sunshine in her arms.

She scoffed at herself and her thoughts and put Peridot down a few meters away from the TV. She then quickly picked up the VHS labeled “Pussy Porno” and hid it in a nearby box. Peridot was too busy to notice, she had been measuring in her head the size of the blankets and trying to concoct the perfect fort. 

“LAPIS”

“I’m right here Peri.”

“Right. Okay, take this corner and wrap it around that beam there. Then take its opposite corner and do the same with the beam parallel to it. This should act as a curtain that will block out the moonlight later.”

Lapis chuckled. She took the corners and did as Peridot said, humming to herself. All the while she thought about how cute Peridot would look in the pajamas that Steven said he would bring for her. She broke out of her gay daze when Peridot spoke, “Can you help me with this for a minute?”

Lapis practically dropped from the air, “Hmm?”

“Can you get those mattresses from the ground floor and bring them up here? The wooden floor won’t be very comfy otherwise.” 

Without responding, she quickly swooped to the ground floor, picking up the mattress that Peridot slept on. She stumbled a little picking up the second but regained her balance. She took the mattresses up to Peridot, who had been watching her, and placed them at her feet. 

Lapis and Peridot spent the rest of the next hour setting up the fort which they dubbed, Fort Cozy. While Peridot made the Fort Cozy as cozy as possible up to her own standards, Lapis was busy setting up the food and drink area. Lapis decorated the table with various flowers they had grown from their garden, which made the barn smell pleasant. Lapis had just sat down for the first time in hours before she heard Peridot scream, “STEVEN!”

Peridot jumped off of the second floor and ran to the entree way of the barn to greet the Crystal Gems who had just arrived, enveloping Steven in a big hug. 

Steven wore bright green and yellow sweatpants and bunny slippers. His t-shirt had a dog on it, with a heart in its mouth. Next to Steven stood Connie. She was wearing a fluffy brown sweater and black leggings. They both carried a bag full of stuff for the get-together. Lapis eyed the bag Steven was carrying, afraid of the clothes she would have to wear. 

The other Crystal gems wore similar clothing as well. Garnet wasn’t wearing her visor but she was wearing a black t-shirt with red sweatpants and blue socks, which Lapis thought was fitting for the fusion. Pearl was dressed in a long pink nightgown (of course) with yellow slippers. Finally, Amethyst had her hair in a bun and wore an oversized shirt with her usual star-holed leggings with white socks.

Lapis stood a little behind Peridot as Peridot gave them a tour of the barn. She was so enthusiastic about every little thing she did but she was even more so than normal. Lapis thought it was cute. She watched Peridot as she waved her arms showing off their hard work.

At the end of the tour, Peridot turned to Steven, “Alright! Your turn! Whatcha got?”

Steven smirked, “Oh you mean..THIS!” He raised the bag into the air he was holding, trying to be dramatic. He pulled out of the bag a lump of clothing which he separated into two lumps and threw them at Lapis and Peridot. “Go try them on!”

Lapis and Peridot exchanged happy/concerned looks and scurried off to a dark corner of the barn behind several boxes that would shield them from being seen. Peridot was eager to change and started stripping off her tights. In the dark Peridot couldn’t tell, but Lapis’s entire face was flushed a darker shade of blue than normal. She as well started to take off her skirt. She felt her underwear while undressing, they felt cold and damp. This made her face turn an even darker shade of blue. Get it together, she scolded herself.

Lapis unfolded what seemed to be black leggings and a large, white t-shirt with black horizontal stripes. Also in the pile was a pair of fluffy blue socks. She slipped on the leggings to find that they fit quite well.

“Hey Peri, what do you think?” She lifted her head to see Peridot was staring at Lapis with a clouded expression. Peridot was also mid-changed. She only wore a pair of tight yellow shorts and no shirt. They both blushed in dark coloured shades.

“Um..yeah they look, nice.” Peridot smiled at her bashfully. Lapis turned her back on Peridot quickly and then, knowing she was still peeping, began to provocatively take off her own shirt, leaving her chest bare. There was a quick movement behind her. Peridot turned around hastily and threw on the clothes Steven had provided. Lapis giggled inwardly, putting on her striped shirt.

Lapis was the first one out behind the boxes, there was a collective chatter, impressed by the new look. Connie sighed in relief when she saw her. “Oh thank goodness the leggings fit! I got them for Christmas last year but they were way too long for me. Glad to see someone is finally putting them to good use.”

“Thank you, Connie.” What is Christmas? Before she could ask aloud, Peridot stepped out from behind the boxes herself. She was wearing yellow shorts (that were a little too tight but Lapis certainly didn’t mind) as well as a plain black tank top, accompanied by striped ankle-high socks. There was another collective babbling of compliments that made Peridot blush.

“So Steven! What movies and games did you bring?” Peridot asked. Steven pulled out a bunch of VHS tapes and card games out of his bag which Lapis recognized as popular horror movies she had read about in magazines. 

“Some pretty spooky stuff, hope you guys are up for some…” he shuffled through the bag, “Red Dead Hearts orrrr… Conjure a Lie or maybe even some Aliens of Jupiter! It’s your choice!” 

Ultimately, the group decided on Conjure a Lie, partly because of the age restrictions on the other movies, in which Pearl was worried about Connie’s exposure to the sensitive content.

“Well with that settled, let’s get on with the party!” Pearl said.

The gems then proceeded to jump all the way up to the top floor in unison. Steven recollected his things into his bag. “W-wait up!” He grabbed Connie’s hand and jumped more clumsily into the air, causing Connie to yelp. 

Naturally, Lapis picked up Peridot to take her with her into the air but Peridot seemed apprehensive. “Something wrong?”

“No! Everything is alright.” Peridot said in a higher pitched tone, which Lapis knew was an indication of her lying, but went along anyways. She hugged Peridot from the waist behind and lifted her into the air. Lapis thought that Peridot still seemed so warm, even though she hadn’t seen sunlight in an hour or so. That thought was comforting to Lapis and caused her to grin.

She sat Peridot down beside the other gems. Connie was already supplying them with soft blankets and fluffy pillows. Steven kicked off his slippers and jumped onto the bed with Connie in tow. 

“Fair warning Y'all, I’ll prolly fall asleep during the intro credits.” Amethyst said smugly.

“No, you won’t. It is more probable that you’ll fall asleep soon after that, however.” Garnet replied. Lapis thought it was odd to see Garnet without her visor. Her middle eye stayed closed most of the time. Lapis joined the group on the mattresses and sat down next to Peridot in the far left corner. She was given a fluffy white blanket by Connie, and Peridot had a blue one. While Steven was setting up the movie, Lapis couldn’t help but notice Peridot scooting closer to her. Peridot looked up and smiled endearingly. Lapis looked down at her and smiled back. 

The movie was pretty boring, as Lapis expected, but Steven and Connie were entertained so it didn't really matter to her. Amethyst had already fallen asleep and even Pearl seemed bored but she stayed awake to help answer questions about the movie. 

Lapis was starting to doze off herself. Overtime she would slowly begin to drift, but a startled or scared Peridot would jump and latch herself onto Lapis's side whenever a scary noise or popup happened on screen. Peridot would immediately detach herself, embarrassed by her instinct reactions.

The climax of the movie had arrived. The whole screen turned a shade of red and the characters flashlights weren't working. Lapis could feel Peridot shaking next to her. Lapis really couldn't see how she was getting so scared but she found it cute how jumpy she was. 

Oh god please don't think this is weird.

Lapis took one corner of her blanket that was wrapped around her shoulder and encased Peridot's shoulder with it, making them scoot closer together. Peridot stopped shaking a little bit and began to relax. Lapis smiled. Peridot then took the blanket previously wrapped around her own shoulders and laid it out over the two of their laps. Lapis thought about how warm Peridot felt. She felt something like the chills spread over her shoulders and next when Peridot leaned on her fully. These chills though weren't cold though. They didn't leave Lapis feeling shaky or uneasy. They made her feel at home. 

Lapis leaned her head on Peridot in return, and they stayed there in blissful silence for the rest of the film.


End file.
